moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gian the creator
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Scruffy.jpg page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Abce2 (Talk) 17:26, August 16, 2012 As per your honestly statement There's being honest, and then there's overstating it. You were being more the latter with that blog, with statements like "It's getting annoying to see things that look so horrible!" and "They look like they were hit by a truck!" First off, it's your opinion, so it isn't exactly the truth as well. Secondly, as I've said, you're overstating the point, i.e. If you went up to someone and said they looked like they got hit by a truck, don't you think they'd be at least somewhat offended?Just trying to clear things up here, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:06, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Well your right.But it's what we say in our country(Malta)and I thought you say that as bad.And your right,maybe I did over do it.But tell me,are their fusions good,or bad? :That is not really my place to be judging, sorry. But, I am glad we cleared this up. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:02, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey bud, what's your Monster's name? ----------------- gianmicheledorn ----------------- Minh And where did ya get the Furnando in the Zoo pic? ------------ I did some research :D ---------- Minh hi gian, its lachy202! can i make a fanmade moshling page too?Lachy202 (talk) 07:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE(about the moshling fanmade page thing above) please!!!!!!!!! so does that mean... so that means i can? HELP! how do I add a comments section! cuz im a newbieLachy202 (talk) 08:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) hey! come look and request! User blog:Lachy202/Lachy202s' fanmade moshlings! please look and request when you have a chance, i know that you're probably busy with requestsLachy202 (talk) 09:22, November 15, 2012 (UTC) i really need to learn to be patient so.....say yes or no if you thought about what the item and moshling look like or if they are finished PiePod4: Snappy: Lachy202 (talk) 09:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC) request granted i finished your crocodileLachy202 (talk) 10:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Good Night! it's late where i live night! BTW piepod4=awesomeness! Lachy202 (talk) 10:30, November 15, 2012 (UTC) please start taking them again hey gian! i see youre not taking requests anymore :( thats sad Lachy202 (talk) 23:00, December 14, 2012 (UTC) hey gian, do you still work on fanmade moshlings anymore? thanks from lachy202 Lachy202 (talk) 01:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) MMFC Hey, please could you move your moshlings to the MMFC. Thanks Benjaminddd8 | Talk to me! 06:00, April 11, 2013 (UTC)